


A gentle softness

by melangerubin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Erectile Dysfunction, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Piss kink, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin
Summary: Carter gets drunk, softness ensues.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming), Howard Carter/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Howard Carter/Oscar Wilde/Commander Barnes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A gentle softness

Carter was a easy pick for this. A known reveller and carouser but what wasn’t as well known was his inability to control his bladder after half a bottle of brandy. He laid blubbering on Barnes’s lap, Barnes cradling Carter’s head, stroking his hair. 

Carter groaned as he began to twitch, finally beginning to see the pattern. “Ohh, fuuuck you, Wilde..” he mumbled as a tiny dark spot grew on his trousers. Wilde smiled and took another sip of water. Carter let out an exasperated laugh and stopped tensing up his body, the piss now a steady stream down his legs. Barnes leaned down over him and kissed him, deep and gently. Hair Trigger Howard laughed, the drunkard’s way of accepting a new situation. “I’m gonna piss on your desk, Wilde!” He laughed and spread his legs further apart, showing his soaked crotch, the heat steaming off from it.  
Barnes kissed him again to calm him and after letting Carter lick his thumb clean, Barnes gave him a sip of brandy. “There we go, big boy! Ready for another round?” Barnes asked and lifted him up, Carter whooping with joy. “Put me on his desk! Put me on his desk!!” Carter laughed and after Barnes got a nod of approval from Wilde, was put down on the nice wooden desk.  
Barnes leaned Carters head back slightly and put a bottle to his lips. He drank greedily, maintaining eye contact with Oscar nearly the entire time. Oscar sat there, a smile playing on his lips. Barnes got a brandy wet kiss from Carter, who was grinding himself against him. He was starting to get a little bit colder now, he wanted to be warm, didn’t matter how.  
Barnes grabbed him close and firmly put a knee in his crotch. “Better now, big boy?” Carter nodded and felt himself getting harder and harder. “Yeahhh… but now it’s hard to piss. You two better take care of that.” He mumbled into Barnes ear. Barnes smiled and pushed him down, looked at Wilde who began to stand up.  
“After you, sir.” Barnes said and give Wilde a smart salute. Wilde give him a lazy salute back  
as he took a long stride across the floor and placed himself over Carter, his hands gently pinning him down against the desk. Carter somehow managed to wriggle up and give him a peck on the nose. Wilde, unprepared for this, began to laugh. Barnes giggled and Carter howled with laughter, wriggling on the desk. 

“Unhand me, you fiend. So I can pull down my trousers.” Carter laughed and tried to move his hand to unbutton his trousers. Wilde instead nodded Barnes back, and let the good commander handle it. He had such a gentle hand with Carter. Wilde adored him for it, it was never rough, unless Carter wanted it rough. They had built a rapport with one another, and they all knew that if something stopped being fun, it’d end right then and there’d be a long discussion about limits. It had happened a few times, but they knew and loved each other well enough to say no.  
As Barnes pulled down Carter’s trousers, and for good measure his pants as well, Oscar leaned in and kissed Howard lovingly, his cock rubbing against Howard’s. He wrapped his arms around him, cradling him as he kept thrusting against Howard. There was something… off. Carter usually laughed and threw out witty remarks but now he didn’t. Oscar stopped and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, unpinning him and letting Carter sit up.  
“It’s so fucking… embarrassing.” he moaned and lifted his hands to rub his eyes, but was stopped by Oscar, as his hands were still covered in his own piss. Wilde wrapped his fingers in between Carter’s and squeezed it hard. Barnes wrapped his arms around him from the side.  
Oscar looked Carter deep in his eyes and squeezed his hand again.  
“Do you want to stop, talk about it?”  
Carter sighed, shook his head and shrugged.  
“It’s just so fucking.. I can’t get it up, ‘s all.” he mumbled and felt his eyes going cloudy with tears. “I don’t wanna ruin this, you two must’ve planned this and I do want to do this but.. fuck…” he trailed of as he felt his throat choke up. There was a slobbering sound as he began to cry. Oscar and Barnes hugged him tight, caressed him. They let him know that it was okay, if he didn’t want to do more tonight, it was okay, they could this some other time, it was okay, they were there for him, it was okay. He didn’t stop crying, and as much as he tried to convince them that it was alright, they all three knew that it was not going to happen anything more tonight. Barnes carried him to the bath they had prepared, and washed him off. Carter had stopped crying but still tried to avoid their eyes as he mumbled answers back to their questions.  
Wilde came and carried him to the bed, and laid him down. Barnes laid in front of Carter, and Wilde behind him. As Wilde hugged him tight, he could feel Howard fumbling for their hands to hold. Barnes wiggled closer, as Carter began to breathe more easily and light. Wilde stretched out his arm after Carter had fallen asleep, face buried into the nape of Barnes’s neck, and hugged them both. Outside the sun had begun to rise and he could hear birds chirping.

There would always come another time, and they could wait.


End file.
